Discrete NPN and PNP components have been fabricated with an f.sub.T .gtoreq.1 GHz. For very high gain-bandwidth product applications (i e. an f.sub.T greater than or equal to 1 GHz), bipolar (vertical) transistors fabricated in a silicon substate in monolithic form, have been fabricated only as NPN devices with (or without) PNP transistors having been configured either as lateral transistors or substrate type devices, and having a low f.sub.T (1-50 MHz) due to wide base width and inherent parasitics. These performance limitations of PNP devices have placed design constraints on circuit engineers who, faced with demands for increased circuit speed and integration density, look to semiconductor architectures that provide multi-element/multi-function capability, including the availability of both NPN and PNP vertical devices that have comparable very high gain-bandwidth products.